


6 a.m.

by azuko



Series: Married Chansaw Fics [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuko/pseuds/azuko
Summary: Heather glanced at the digital clock. It was 6 in the morning. She had to get out of bed, so she carefully did so.A fluffy Chansaw morning.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Married Chansaw Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	6 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the idea of mid 20s married Veronica Sawyer and Heather Chandler. This fic was laying around in my phone and I decided to post it. Happens in the same universe as my other fic - "We'll make this work", but this time it's mostly domestic fluff I guess.  
So this is it, an usual Chansaw morning

Veronica let out an unconscious, almost inaudible groan as she felt Heather shifting around in their bed, trying to get out of her embrace without waking her up. She stopped for a second, checking if Veronica was still asleep, holding her breath, as if her breathing would have woken her up. Heather bit her lip, holding back a chuckle as Veronica nuzzled into her arm, not letting her go.  
  
_Damn you, dork_, she thought, trying to slide her arm out of the brunette's embrace, carefully lifting her arm and then letting it rest on the pillow. Finally free, Heather pulled the blanket over Veronica, taking a moment to look at her peaceful expression, trying to stop herself from stroking her cheek and playing with her dark locks.  
  
She glanced at the digital clock. It was 6 in the morning. She had to get out of bed, so she carefully did so, sliding through the door, cursing under her breath as the floor started to creak when she stepped out of the room. She let out a relieved sigh when she finally made it to the kitchen, allowing herself to breathe normally again. Not waking Veronica up when she got out of bed was a skill Heather had mastered in the past few years, and she almost never failed at her task, but that didn't mean it was easy. Veronica would always wake up at least an hour later, complaining about it being extremely cold without Heather next to her.  
  
Heather hated weekdays, but at least it was a Friday, and soon, she would allow herself to take a break for two days, before starting again the hellish cycle on Monday. She reached inside a cupboard, pulling out two cups and starting to make coffee, rubbing her temples and thinking about what to cook for breakfast. Heather opened the fridge, squinting as her eyes were hit by the white light from inside. She took a long look at its contents before deciding to make eggs, even if she didn't particularly enjoy them, but she knew Veronica did. She hated waking up before sunrise, but she couldn't waste time laying in bed until noon. That kind of luxury was reserved only for the weekends and holidays, when she would lay in bed as much as she wanted, with Veronica in her arms.  
  
Heather turned on the lights and used her signature red scrunchie to pull back her strawberry blonde hair and tie it in a low, messy ponytail before she started cooking. Soon after, she felt warm hands wrapping around her waist, startling her a little, before she relaxed into the embrace.  
  
"'Mmm... 'Morning babe..." Veronica nuzzled into the other's neck, speaking against her cold skin, as she playfully nipped at her shoulder. "It's always so cold when you leave the bed..." She mumbled, her voice hoarse, a smile forming on Heather's lips as she rolled her eyes. There it was, the complaining about Heather waking up early.  
  
"Do you even know how hard it is for me to get out of the bed without waking you up? I swear, you're always holding onto me like there's no tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder at Veronica, who just chuckled, her nose scrunching up in that adorable way of hers as she kissed the back of Heather's neck. Heather cleared her throat. "Hey, where the fuck is my good morning kiss?"  
  
"Well, couldn't you ask a little bit nicer?" Heather rolled her eyes and turned around, leaning in, but Veronica avoided her, putting a finger over her lips.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Where the fuck is my good morning display of affection?"  
  
"You're not even trying." Veronica pecked her lips, as Heather scoffed and pulled her closer, stealing a proper kiss before turning around again to focus on cooking. Veronica hugged her from behind again, resting her chin on her bare shoulder. "What are you making?"  
  
"Fried eggs." She said, cracking the eggs into a bowl before putting them into the pan and starting to cook them. "I'm way too tired to make a fancy meal or something, so you better not comment."  
  
"I'm not going to. I love fried eggs. Especially when you make them." Veronica kissed her cheek, letting go of her and pouring two cups of coffee, slowly sipping from one. She frowned, grimacing. "Ugh, Heather... No sugar, again?" Veronica let out a groan, reaching for the sugar and pouring an unhealthy dose inside her cup. Heather raised her eyebrows and turned to her, hand on her hip, glaring at her with a judgy look.  
  
"Hey. Easier with that sugar..." Veronica didn't seem to listen, as she decided to add a little bit more. "I said easier with- _Veronica_!" Heather tried to snatch the cup from her hand, ultimately failing. "_Fine_. Have it your way." Veronica sipped from her cup, grinning as Heather turned around and stopped the fire, putting the eggs on the plates and setting them on the table.  
  
Heather played around with her food while Veronica ate, taking only a few bites, not exactly in the mood to eat that early in the morning. Heather stole glances at Veronica, who seemed to be enjoying the food, and her mouth curved into a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about, huh?" Veronica noticed, getting up and rinsing her plate.  
  
"Thinking about the shit load of work I have to do today." She said sarcastically. "You, genius."  
  
"Do you have that much work to do?" Heather nodded in response, as Veronica sighed and reached for the counter, taking her pack of cigarettes and lighting one, sipping from her coffee. Of course she couldn't drink her coffee without smoking. Heather wanted to protest at first and remind her not to smoke in the house, but she reached for a cigarette herself before walking up to the window and opening it, shivering as she was met with the cold morning air. She inhaled the smoke, feeling it burn her throat and warm up her lungs.  
  
"You have to stop stealing from my cigarettes and then complaining about the smell of smoke." Veronica said as she approached her. She started rubbing circles on her back, Heather leaning into the touch. Her back was stiff, but she soon relaxed, feeling Veronica's hands dig into her muscles and work their way up. Damn, she was good at this. She turned around to press a kiss to her lips, Veronica tugging at her already loosened silk robe, before pulling away to finish her cigarette. They disposed of the ends in the ash tray, and then they locked their lips in another slow, passionate kiss.  
  
"Come on, let's take a shower." Veronica whispered, her voice still hoarse, maybe from all that smoking, as they made their way to the bathroom and slipped out of their night clothes, turning on the hot water. They almost always showered together.  
  
Wake up, make coffee, eat, shower, go to work, come home, sleep, repeat. A never ending cycle, but Heather couldn't complain, when she got to spend her spare time in Veronica's arms. They were like a safe space, a place where she could lift up her barriers and stop thinking about her work and her worries, a break from bossing everyone around.

She felt Veronica's hands massage her tense muscles under the hot water while she washed herself, finishing in record time. She placed a quick kiss to Veronica's lips before slipping out of the shower, quickly drying herself and doing her make up while Veronica spent another ten minutes inside. She got out to see Heather's freckles already covered by foundation and concealer as she was applying another layer of mascara before going to change into her work clothes. Veronica always started work later, which is why she wasn't really in a hurry. The only reason she woke up earlier than necessary was that she loved spending her mornings with Heather. She wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
Shortly after, they walked towards the door, Heather putting on her red jacket over her blazer and reaching for the handle. Veronica pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"Good luck, babe." She smiled into the kiss. "Hey, I know you have a whole bunch of work to do but...do you think you could get out earlier today?" Veronica asked, raising her eyebrows hopefully. Heather shrugged.  
  
"I don't know if they'll need me to stay over schedule... so I can't promise anything."  
  
"I'll need you tonight." Veronica stole another kiss. "I'll need you in ever way." She whispered, trailing her hand up Heather's sides, as the other bit her lip shuddering at the touch. "Mind... body... and soul." Veronica's voice dropped down an octave, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"I... " It was an offer she couldn't turn down. "I'll do what I can." _No, I'll make sure to be home early._ Veronica smirked, pecking her lips one last time before Heather opened the door while grabbing the keys to her Porsche. Her perfume lingered behind her as she left and opened the door to the driver's seat, shooting one last glance at Veronica, who was leaning against the door frame.  
  
The sun was now rising. _Might as well get ready for work,_ the brunette thought, a smile on her face, only one thing on her mind.  


**Author's Note:**

> I still have Chansaw fics in the works but no actual time to finish them or edit them but maybe I'll post more in the future, who knows 🤔


End file.
